Revenge
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: It's been one year since GMG, and Magnolia is peaceful once again. But when a mysterious stranger takes Fairytail's four Dragon Slayers, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus away with a strange whim. What does the stranger want? Will they ever get their Dragon Slayers back?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This the joint work of my three friends, Esther, Kelly and Seb. This story will be posted mainly on my account but sometimes we will post it on our Tumblr too. This is our first Fairytail fanfic, so if they are any facts that are wrong or anything at all don't hesitate to tell me. That is all, enjoy! _

**Chapter 1 (Phantom)****  
**

_Who was he? Why was here? When did he come back?_

The sky was crying.

It was a rainy day in Magnolia, a day that hardly anyone really wanted to go on a job on. Puddles covered the town's cobblestone paths. No one was outside. No one was stupid enough to be.

A young man stood at Magnolia's borders. His lone figure extremely noticeable in the blowing wind and rain. He was wearing what looked like a dark velvet cloak and a pair of black boots. His white hair thrust upwards by the wind. His face covered by a band of black cloth.

He was not shielding himself from the rain. He didn't have an umbrella or even what resembled a rain jacket. No he was by himself on this one. And yet, the rain didn't seem to touch him.

Something sinister seem to float around his presence. Something cold, so cold it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and your skin prickle. He, himself was cold.

But he didn't care. He didn't even know why he was still in this town. He wanted the Dragon Slayers and nobody else. There would be no fatalities if they come willingly. Only if they came willingly.

For if someone looked at him the wrong way, they wouldn't be able see the next sunrise. Because he was a Dragon Slayer too, one of the strongest ones alive.

The man seem to smile at himself as he continued to stare at the grey sky. Slowly he held out his palm and let the rain drops fall onto his palm. Suddenly he clenched his palm and a cracking noise echoed through out the silent air.

He opened up his palm again to inspect the object.

He smiled and chuckled, then dropped it to the ground and set off into Magnolia

In the Fairytail Guild seconds later,

"Lu-chan?" "What is it, Levy-chan?" "What is Natsu doing?" The blonde Celestial Mage stared at her at her book-ish friend in complete and utter frustration. "I would love to know." She answered and glanced behind her.

Her team-mates seem to have gotten themselves in yet another scuffle. It wasn't a surprise. It would be more of a surprise if there wasn't. But right now, Lucy's tolerance was running low.

And that had something to do with her two team-mates. "Lu-chan, you sound sad." Lucy gave Levy a look. "Actually, Levy I'm going home." Lucy said her eyes narrowed as some fire just missed her hair as she stood up from her seat near the bar. Her mouth tightened in a straight line. "Tell Erza I left." Levy stared wide eyed at her friend. She was shocked. Not just because her friend, never called her anything but her usual nickname, but that Lucy was actually pissed.

It wasn't that Lucy was never pissed. Hardly. She's heard enough of what happened to both Gray and Natsu after they sneaked into Lucy's apartment. She was just glad it wasn't her.

Levy frowned to herself but shrugged it off. Lucy was probably just angry that was all.

Lucy was angry alright. She had just been stupid enough to kick herself out of the nice, warm guild hall to the outside world.

It seemed to be raining harder now. Her eyes barely able to see through the watery world. Lucy groaned. Damn this was going to be a pain to get back to her apartment. And it was cold too.

Lucy sighed and decided against going back to the guild.

For one, she did kick herself out. And her pride was simply too important to loose. So she decided she'll just have to walk the short distance to her house.

She wrapped her hand around exposed arms, cursing herself for wearing the most exposed outfit she had today. It wasn't her fault though was it? Sometimes it was just the hardships of being so cute.

She decided that maybe if she ran she might get back quicker and get out of the rain quicker. And she'll have a hot bath, and dry clothes, and a warm bed... She moaned at the thought of warmth.

But as she soon found out. It was actually hard to run in the rain.

The rain beat down faster at her if she ran. Pushing her back with a lot more force than when she walked. And it was so slippery she swear to Mavis that by the time she got back she would have burn these clothes because of all the mud.

So in the end, she went back to walking. As she neared her apartment near the river. She noticed a shape walking. She stopped. No one was stupid enough to walk in the rain but her, so it couldn't help but look suspicious.

The shape was getting closer and she realised it was a guy. A cute guy in fact. He was getting closer to her and Lucy couldn't help but stare. He was heading to the guild she soon realised. She sagged. Another wizard she probably hasn't met yet.

She sighed and walked into the doorway. But before she did, the man shot her a glance. Not at her face though. The back of her hand, where her Fairytail enigma was.

His eyes widened and Lucy's eyes met his.

Lucy couldn't help but feel scared. His eyes were a dark grey. The colour of the crying sky. His eyes felt cold, the eyes of a killer. It was then Lucy realised, it wasn't his eyes that were cold. He was cold. She seem to pull herself together as she realised another thing, no Fairytail wizard would be this cold. Not even Gray. No this cold was almost sinister. It sent chills up her spine and the feeling of dread filled Lucy's mind.

"W-what do you want?" Lucy found herself whispering. The man smiled behind his black cloth mask. "I'm trying to find Fairytail, you wouldn't know where it is, right?" He asked. Lucy's eyes widened. Even his voice felt evil somehow. It wasn't cracked or anything. It was perfectly fine.

But the tone, the way he said his words in perfect clarity said otherwise. His words felt like knives piercing through Lucy's skin. Lucy willed her legs to move and took a step back. Groping for the doorknob. "No, I'm new. Why do you ask?" The man knew she was lying but didn't push her further. "Of course. How silly of me. Have a good day ma'am." He bowed and left in the direction of the guild.

Lucy couldn't help but feel guilty. The man must have seen her walking from that way and realised where Fairytail was. Now the guild was in trouble. And it was because of her, again.

She groaned. Even in the safety of her own home, she didn't feel safe anymore. Not just because Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza constantly break into her house, specially Natsu and Happy. But because the way the man looked at her. He knew this was her house. And that was just something, that Lucy didn't want him to know.

She slid her back against the door and sighed but soon picked herself up again. She didn't have a choice. She had to warn the guild.

She opened her front door again and looked angrily at the rain flicking a mocking tongue at it. "Go to hell." She muttered and pulled on a jacket. She quickly realised she should have backup in case she got in a fight with the guy and grabbed one of her keys.

"Key of the Maiden, Virgo!" She yelled and swiped the key. There was a burst of light and a pink haired girl wearing a maid uniform with chains on her arms bowed down to Lucy. "Punishment? Princess?" Lucy groaned at the celestial spirit's words every time she summoned her. Lucy was beginning to regret her ever telling Virgo to Valle her 'princess'. "Come on, we need to get to the guild and fast." "Of course princess." Virgo nodded and an umbrella appeared in her palm. "Umbrella, princess?" Lucy nodded her thanks but as soon as she did Virgo bundled Lucy in her arms. While carrying the umbrella.

"Virgo?!" Lucy yelped and punched at Virgo. Virgo calmly stared at her owner's face. "Princess, you said get there fast. I thought you wanted me to carry you." Lucy couldn't help but feel groaned. Even her spirit called her slow. But Lucy decided that her fitness level would just have to wait. Any more waiting on her part and the guild might just get destroyed again.

"Let's go, Virgo." Lucy announced and they were off.

At the guild,

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" Happy asked with slight worry and annoyance. Natsu looked up from pummelling Gray with punches. "How the hell would I know?" Natsu replied. Happy glared at the pink-haired boy. "It's your fault that she left!" Happy said unhappily. Natsu glared at his exceed friend. "It's not my fault she's always so weird." Happy sighed frustrated.

"Well I'm gonna find her." Happy declared. Natsu ignored him and went back to the advancing Gray who had already taken off his shirt. "Come at me Flame Head." Natsu eyes widened. "Scared, Ice Princess?" Gray grinned obnoxiously. "I shouldn't be the one that's afraid Fire Breath."

Natsu growled and pounced onto Gray. Happy shook head at his two teammates and headed outside. Hopefully Lucy was already home and he could just camp there for a while.

But before he could get out the door he was met by a cold breath of wind. The exceed shivered and looked around. He saw nothing but rain and mist. He frowned. Was he imagining things now?

He shook his head and pinched himself a little. He probably was just imagining things. Nothing to be worried about. But he couldn't help but feel just a little paranoid. And the more he thought about it. The more terrified he became.

Carla's pov,

"Carla!" I turned around to see my best friend and partner Wendy Marvell. "Wendy, why are you wearing that? It's autumn, and it's getting cold." Wendy blushed and stared dejectedly at her off the shoulder dress. I frowned at her. "Wendy, go put on some warm-" I trailed off. My eyes widening.

"Carla?" Wendy whispered. Surprised that I had just trailed off. I just breathed in deeply. For me Wendy wasn't there at all. In fact, no one was there at all.

It was too bright. Way too bright. I opened my eyes as the light pierced through me. Then I realised what was in front of me, Acnologia.

Acnologia?! Isn't that the dragon that attacked Tenrou? I shuddered as the dragon stared at me. It's eyes bright with fury. The dragon snarled and said something I couldn't understand. But before it could touch me, a figure pushed it to the ground. "Carla, RUN!" A very familiar voice screamed. But before I could run to the figure, the vision ended and I was in the guild hall again.

"Carla?" Wendy questioned worriedly. "Wendy?" I whispered. Wendy frowned. "Are you ok, Carla?" I shook my head. "It's... Nothing Wendy, just... Nothing." Wendy looked even more worried at my words. "Are you su-" She was cut off. I looked behind her to the guild hall entryway being blasted open.

A man stood there. I didn't recognise him. But he felt dangerous. "Wendy, get away." Wendy gasped. "Carla..." "Go, Wendy." I yelled as I stared at the man. The rest of the guild was silent. As if terrified of breaking the silence. Mirajane spoke first.

"Welcome!" She said cheerily. I gasped at her. So did the rest of the guild. "I have come for the Dragon Slayers." The man's voice echoed. His voice surprisingly hollow. I could hear Wendy gulp behind me. I shielded her my arms wide. "Oi, what do you want?" Natsu's voice yelled.

The man chuckled and opened his palm wide out-wards. Pointing it at Natsu. "I wasn't going to hurt anyone. But since you wouldn't come. I guess I'll just have to do it the hard way." Natsu laughed and stood in a fighting stance. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" He screamed. Flames licking at his feet.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu roared as he soared through the sky and aimed his flaming fist at the intruder. The man seemingly got hit and flew backwards into a nearby stone wall. Dust and smoke filled the air and Natsu was smiling.

"All talk and no bite?" He mocked. The man smiled. "I just assumed you were weak and I wouldn't need to use my entirety to fight you, Igneel's son." Natsu's arrogant smile fell. "Igneel?" He stuttered. The man ignored him and attacked again.

"We're done here, Phantom Poison Mist!" He yelled. The room was filled by the air that snaked off his wrist. The air was a light shade of a purple that smelt sickly sweet. Like disinfectant in a hospital.

"Don't breath it WENDY!" I shrieked in alarm. But it was too late. Unconscious bodies dropped to the floor. And no one answered me. "Wendy!" I yelled again but the mist was taking it's effect on me. Dizziness grabbed at my mind. And I could feel myself swaying to the ground. "Wendy.." I whispered once more before drifting off into a terrifying darkness.

_I will be updating The Tale of Two soon. Thank you for Reading and Reviewing!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! New chapter! _

**Chapter 2 (Team Erza)**

_The chase for the Dragon Slayers is on._

Mirajane's pov,

"Oh what happened?" I whisper to myself staring around the guild hall. The guild hall was dimly lit. Most of the lights broken or blinking in and out. Groans were echoing across the guild. "Is everyone alright?" Erza's voice yelled. "Erza?" I questioned.

Suddenly the guild door opened to reveal Lucy. "Lucy!" Erza exclaimed. Lucy had a look of absolute horror strewn across her face. "What happened?!" Lucy exclaimed. One of Lucy's celestial spirits stood next to her. "Princess?" The pink haired spirit asked tentatively. Lucy was silent.

I got up rubbing my head gently. "Is everyone ok?" I asked in the dimness. I heard many answers of yes. "What happened?" I asked as Erza walked next to me. "I don't know, but... Mirajane?" Erza asked. "Yeah?" "Where is Natsu?!" She asked. No one answered. My eyes widened. "Laxus?!" I yelled across the room. Laxus stood up and groaned. "Who was that?"

"Laxus!" I sighed. Laxus grinned sheepishly. I shook my head and Lisanna to get up. "Thank you Mira-nee." I smiled. As I stood up I noticed that Lucy was still standing near the doorway. "Erza, I was going to warn the guild... I'm so sorry." Lucy sobbed falling to the ground crying. "Princess..." Her spirit whispered as she laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Yes, Lucy crying won't help." Erza added helping Lucy up. "So you knew he was coming." Lucy nodded softly. "He came to my apartment and asked where the guild was." "And you told him?" I asked. Lucy shook her head. "I didn't but he probably figured it out." I nodded.

"He said something about Dragon Slayers. I think he took Flame Brain." Gray muttered. "And Wendy!" Carla added. "And Gajeel." Levy whispered. I stared at all the worried faces and stared at Erza hopefully. Erza always knew what to do. But when I met her eyes, I knew she didn't know what to do either.

"Well, let's go beat some asses and get Flame Head back." Laxus said grinning. I couldn't help but smile at him. Erza, after hearing Laxus's words looked suddenly determined. "Yes, Lucy, Gray we're going to find Happy and bring them back." "Yeah, no one messed with our guild and get away with it!" Gray yelled.

I smiled and giggled at my guild mates. "I'll help too!" We all turned our heads to the voice. "Cana?" Erza asked. Cana smiled. "No one takes my beer without getting their asses kicked." I smiled.

Cana quickly got a map of Fiore out of her pack and laid it down on the dusty floor. She got the cards with our names on it and flicked it onto the map. The cards landed on different locations of Fiore. But most of them landed in Oaktown.

"He's over there." Cana declared pointing a tan finger at the dot that said Oaktown over it. Erza nodded. "Thanks Cana." Cana nodded smiling but suddenly crumpled onto her feet. "Cana!" I exclaimed grabbing her. "I'm fine Mira, just... That spell drains a lot of my Magic Power that's all." I shook my head at her.

"Cana, you have to be careful." Cane shrugged. "I'm happy to help." I nodded and let her sit down at one of the bar stool and returned back to the map. At the back of my head though I felt another presence. I turned back to stare at the top level of the guild. But nothing was there. Shrugging I walked back.

When I arrived Erza was busy arranging everyone in teams. "Gray, Lucy go find Happy we're leaving in five." Lucy nodded. Gray grabbed Lucy's shoulder and they ran out the guild hall. I stare at them walking out worriedly. Erza continued on. "Mira, you and Laxus are coming with me, Lucy and Gray." I nodded. "Uhm." Laxus smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nice, we're on a mission together Mira!" I shook him off glaring at him. He grinned farther. "Juvia wants to come to!"

We all look at Juvia in surprise. Erza shook her head. "You'll have to stay here and take care of the guild." "But Gray-sama is going, and Juvia will be lonely if he leaves!" Juvia protested.

"I'm coming too!" I looked up to meet a pair of green eyes. "First master!" I said in surprise. Mavis smiled and floated down to us. "I've been here for ages. It looks like Fairytail is in danger again." I grinned sheepishly. "Erza?" Erza smiled. "Sure. Max, Levy, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen all of you see coming too." Juvia stared at Erza disbelief. "Your letting them come but not Juvia?" She asked tearfully. Erza ignored her.

Max nodded with his harms crossed over his chest and sniffed. "I'll save Gajeel-san this time!" Levy said determined and pumping her fist in the air. Freed looked bored and shrugged. "The rules says I have no choice." Evergreen smiled. "I, the Fairy Queen Titania shall save he dragon slayers." Bickslow chuckled. "Hahah, my babies have been waiting for an occasion."

"Erza-san maybe you should make two teams?" First master asked. I nodded. "Uhm." Erza looked surprised but nodded half-mindedly. "Oh ok then. Me, Mira, Laxus, Gray, Lucy and Happy will be in team A. And the rest is in Team B." I nodded.

Suddenly the door opened with a panicked Happy. "Natsu?!" He was yelling. "Come on Happy, calm down!" Lucy protested. Pulling at Happy's tail. "No, where's my partner, Mirajane?!" He asked tearfully. I could only shake my head. Carla flew over to him. "Come on Happy, we have to get save them." Erza nodded. "She's right. Ok, we have the teams. The rest of you, Macao?" "Hmm?" "Your in charge." Macao stared her dismissively sipping at his newly found beer. "Eh." Erza growled and Macao immediately straightened. "Uhh. Of course Erza!" Erza nodded. "Good, when Gildarts and Master comes back tell them where we went. Don't let the, follow us. This isn't a job for Master." Macao nodded and sipped at his beer. "Good luck!"

"Thank you." I answered. "Mira-nee... Can we really get Natsu and the other back?" Lisanna whispered. I ruffled her white head. "Of course, we're Fairytail after all!" I said loudly pointing our symbol in the sky. "Fairytail!" The others yelled in unison. Lisanna smiled. "Good luck." I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!" Gray yelled loudly already far in front. I shook my head and ran after them staring a little surprised at Erza's stuff. "Let's go." I nodded. "Bye bye Fairytail! We'll be back!" I yelled behind me.

A faint goodbye answered me.

* * *

After the shadows of the eleven mages had left and gone a lone shadow appeared. The figure was wearing a blue fur lined hat and a short cloak with the same design. A determined grin covered her pale face. "Gray-sama." She whispered before heading the direction the group was going. Oaktown.

_Read and Review! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Dragon Slayers)**

_The true power of the Phantom Dragon Slayer_

At the edge of Oaktown,

Phantom's pov,

This was it, I was finally done. It was going to happen. I was going to summon Acnologia and defeat him for what he had done to me. I closed my eyes and sighed suppressing all the memories I had of Shadow. The dragon that taught me the Phantom Dragon Slaying magic.

I chuckled. Look at me, the soon to be strongest Dragon Slayer in existence crying. Soon the Acnologia will pay for what he had done to me. For killing my father.

* * *

The year X770

_It was seven years before all the dragons disappeared. The others had cried and screamed seven years later after the rest of them left. And some didn't even loose hope and searched for them. It was just too bad I had lost mine early._

_The date was 6th of July, Shadowhad just taught me a new move, 'Wing Slash of the Phantom Dragon.' It had been my fourteenth try that day and I was getting ready to throw one of my tantrums. Shadow looked on patiently at me near the large boulder he had told me to destroy. "Boy, you are not trying hard enough." I glared at the purple and black dragon's rough expression._

_I crossed my arms. "I can't do it Shadow." I whined punching the boulder hard. I winced and drew back my hand. Shadow raised both of his eyebrows in amusement. "Boy, I told you to destroy it with an attack, not punch at it like barbarian." I scowled and sat down with my arms across my chest. "I wanna go have lunch Shadow!" Shadow shook his head. "Not until you get that boulder crushed." I slammed my fist onto the soft earth ground. "No!" I persisted._

_Shadow didn't even flinch. "You are very impatient, boy. That is something you need to learn. And frankly I don't know if your ready for this attack now." "What?!" I exclaimed. "No, I'm ready!" I said standing up. Shadow looked away mock-angry. "No, no I don't think you're ready." "But I am Shadow!" Shadow laughed._

_"Then try it again, boy!" I sighed. "Fine." He smiled. I summoned all of my magic power again and stood back. "WING SLASH OF THE PHANTOM DRAGON!" I yelled and and crossed my arms in front of me wide. Purple coloured flames burnt brightly behind me. I flicked my arms out and fired it at the boulder._

_A giant boom and a cloud of dust blurred my vision. I smiled. Did I do it? Did I finally do it? A quiet chuckle erupted from Shadow's mouth. The dust cleared and I realised what I had done. The boulder didn't even move an inch. In fact I only chipped it. I growled in frustration. "So it seems boy, your heart wasn't in on it." "What do you mean I wasn't in it. I was!"_

_Shadow shook his head. "There is more to power, then just strength alone." He said softly. "I don't get it." I complained. Shadow smiled. "You'll understand one day."_

_One day... He had said. One day I would understand all of his teachings. One day it'll all click into place. I don't know if it has, or whether it ever will. All I knew was that this was the last lesson I had with him. The last time I saw him smiling._

_The sun was blistering hot that day, no wind, no rain. No nothing. It was just a really hot day. But I knew something was wrong when I smelt something, something terrible, something different. I think Shadow had picked the scent up too and that was why he told me to leave so suddenly. I didn't get it then. Why he wanted me to run and hide. Why he won't tell me who the scent belong to._

_Why he wasn't leaving too._

_The scent got much closer as the minutes ticked by. It was a horrible scent. The scent of danger, and despair. You could feel the panic filling the air. "Felix, I'm telling you to run." Shadow kept saying over and over again. "Why Shadow? What's that smell anyway? Can't you just take it down?" Shadow shook his head. "This is a much stronger evil than neither you or I can handle." I was a stubborn child so I stood my ground. "I'm strong! I can take him down!" Shadow shook his head. "Not today child. But maybe one day." I growled at the word again. "One day, one day, one day. You keep saying it. Why can't I do it today?!" Shadow faced me then, eyes bulged, snout turned into a scowl. "The scent is from Acnologia. He is not a dragon we can deal with, so I'm telling you to run!" He said coldly._

_I backed away from him. "A-Acnologia?" He sighed. "Felix-" I shook my head. "You're fighting Acnologia? B-but you'll... You'll-" "I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you. Now, leave. You have so much potential ahead of you, don't waste it on a old man like me." "Shadow." "Go!" He demanded. I nodded and started to run but it was too late. A large shadow descended upon us. A shrill cry filled the air._

_"Brother, this is not your place. You must leave!" Shadow cried. Acnologia growled and moved his gaze to mine. "No, brother. You can't!" Acnologia ignored him and roared. A column of blue flames exploded from his mouth. "His roar." I whispered as it travelled at high speed towards me. "NO!" Shadow screamed and used his own roar. "Phantom Dragon Roar!" He bellowed and a column of purple flames erupted from his mouth and merged into the blue flames._

_"SHADOW!" I screamed in panic but it was clear who was winning. "Shadow you have betrayed your fellow dragons, you will pay!" Acnologia growled and his flame grew larger overcoming Shadow's flames completely covering Shadow into a fiery blue ball. "NO!" I yelled running towards Shadow. Opening my mouth wide I summoned all of my magic power into a ball and lashed it all out. "ROAR OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!" I yelled. But the roar just dissolved within the barriers, the magic levels were so strong, Acnologia's attack was pushing me back._

_"SHADOW!" I screamed one more time before it was over. I slumped back defeated. Tears were making their way down my cheeks. "Shadow..." I sobbed. The battle only lasted so long but it felt like hours. And when the fire did die, there was nothing there. Not even a burnt copse just a giant crater._

A cold wind swept throughout the forest floor, making the leaves under my feet swirl and dance. Shadow once taught me the very real beauty of this sight, but Shadow was gone. And so was his teachings.

Suddenly I stopped in front of a cluster of trees and stretched my palm out. "Force Field, open." I muttered and pressed my palm against nothing in particular, until I saw the rainbow sheen of a force field. "Yuria, let me through." I said gruffly. The force field persisted. And I sighed. Stepping back, I clenched my hand into a fist. "Force field dispel." I yelled and a purple flame began to dance across the force field.

"Yuria!" I demanded and suddenly the force field disappeared leaving a purple flames in its wake. I sighed. A silent voice of reluctance screamed at me.** How can you hurt your best friend?** It doesn't matter, it was over now.

**She wasn't just your friend**. The voice persisted as I resisted the urge to punch something. Not that that was really on right now, I did have three unconscious bodies in my possession right now. "W..why are you doing this?" A small voice whispered. I looked up at the voice. A pair of brown eyes stared at me half-closed. I stared at it emotionlessly and looked away again. "Please, tell me." She whispered. I shook my head. _"My redemption."_

* * *

Team Erza including the original Team Natsu and Levy, Max and the Thunder Legion and of course Laxus were gathered around a fire inside a cave. It had somehow started to rain again during their journey to Oaktown and it was all they could do without getting soaked to the skin.

Everyone had a blank expression as they ate a plain dinner made by Mirajane and Freed. All of them staring at their food a little lost, it was clear that the loss of their fellow guild-mates and Dragon Slayers had really done a number on them. They were their friends after all, if they were the one that were kidnapped they knew the Dragon Slayers would have ran after them the same way.

But they weren't going anywhere now thanks to the stupid rain. "I hope Natsu's ok." Happy muttered sadly staring down at his fried fish. Lucy looked over at the blue exceed. "Natsu knows how to take care of himself." Erza assured between bites of her rice. Lucy sighed and nodded. "The guy knocked all of you out. Even Laxus was down when the guy came in."

Laxus grunted. "It was just because he took me by surprise, it's not like I can't take him or anything." Mirajane shook her head. "We need some kind of attack plan. As Lucy said. Everyone was knocked out. Clearly our opponent is a lot more powerful then he looks. We can't hit him just by head butting him." Erza nodded. "Mira's right, we can't afford any mistakes." Laxus looked up from his food again. "Now that I think about it, he did smell funny."

"Smelt like what Laxus?" Mira asked. Laxus shrugged. "Like Iron Brains and Flame Head." Lucy's eyes widened. "You mean... " "He's a Dragon Slayer too?" Erza asked. Laxus nodded. "No wonder he's so powerful." Happy whispered. "Why would a Dragon Slayer need other Dragon Slayers?" Lucy asked questioningly. "I don't know either, but it doesn't matter we're taking them down anyway." Gray cheered.

Lucy smiled at the Ice Mage. "I thought you hated Natsu?" Gray grinned. "I do, but Fire Breath is still part of Fairytail. He's part of my family." "Aye." Happy laughed. Suddenly even the rain didn't even seem that bad anymore. Cause they knew they were going to save their friends. Even if they had to steal them from underneath a dragon.

_Hi! There wasn't an A/N at the top so it's down here. I hope you enjoyed, Read and review :)_


End file.
